Talk:Craftworld of the Isha'glo'meck
It's nice to see another Craftworld on the site. However, as an Eldar fan and an avid writer I can't help but notice a few mistakes. #The name. It has to change to something more suitably 'Eldar-ish': Cyrse or Ulthwe sound like Eldar names- 'Warp-closers' does not. I suggest you look at Celtic festivals and look for one that could be warped into being the name of a Craftworld (as both Saim-Hann and Biel-tan are corrupted names of Celtic festivals). I would suggest the name '' Lugh-Nasd Craftworld'', which is a warped version of the Celtic summer festival of Lughnasadh. #Formatting, you need to capitalise the word Craftworld when ever it is used. And the spaces between commas should only be this: I, do; not I , do. The space should only be after the comma not before. You also need to put capitals at the beginning of each word in headings (with the exception of "the", "in", "on" and "of"- unless these words are at the beginning of the heading in which case they must be capitalised) otherwise they look a bit wrong. Words such as Infinity Circuit should be capitalised as well. #You need to brush up on some of your spelling. Just run the article through a spell checker once and a while (but never change 40k specific words if it indicates to). #Quotes. Please indicate that some lines are spoke by other characters/races. Dey tinks dem pointy eared humi-likes is pansies an' dat 'ealing is fer snotlings. Makes no sense on it's own. Wheras: does. It is all about context. Other than that it is an interesting idea for a Craftworld. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) First , their real name is in the story. "Warp closers" is a nickname they gave to themselves. Secondly , there are no spelling mistakes. If you see any give me an example so I can correct it. As for the quotes , I agree there. I will check through to see if I didn't typo certain things and will correct the pronouns. I also changed the ork passage to make it somewhat humorous.(somewhat)Bladiumdragon 20:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) First, yes, but it is better to put the actual name of the Craftworld as the name of the article instead of the nickname. Put the nickname in an infobox or make it clear in the first paragraph. As for the spelling mistakes: *Ishna, which should be 'Isha' *recieved, which should be 'received' *knews, which should be 'news' *councelors, which should be 'councillor' *unsuccesful, which should be 'unsuccessful' *fllors, which should be 'floors' *abanded, which I'm not sure what it should be. *joind, which should be 'joined' *cooperative, which should be co-operative And, you still need to fix all of the capitalisation issues: Craftworld; Webway: Eldar etc. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) CalXD has a good point about the name, the Craftworld would not address itself using its 'nickname' but its true name. It's cool to see more Craftworlds and If you take advice it will become a good article. Imposter101 21:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Right, I formatted it a bit better for you. I also have some other points for you to consider: Before the War in Heaven there was a time when the Eldar could physically meet with their Gods. Perhaps the Isha ' Glo 'Meck could trace back their ancestry to this time when their forebears actually met Isha in the flesh (before a barrier was made between the two after some terrible events involving Khaine). You can find out more about this in the Eldar Codices (2nd, 3rd and 4th I think) and online, if you don't have access to these books. It would really help to explain why they were so fanatically devoted to her. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I was actually expecting negative criticism. I'll change the name and model their history a bit more.Bladiumdragon 07:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sweet another Craftworld! Healing Eldar...interest idea. Of course it can still use some work. Isha'glo'meck is a bit of a mouthful though. Also try being a bit more formal. Ex. "...for about 5 minutes." or "(human time of course)". You could just say that an unspecified amount of time had past. BTW instead of "Medics of Ishna" how about "Healers of Ishna" or something along those lines. But dont mind me nagging, keep working on this I cant wait to see where this will go. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 08:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure it's not Isha? Cause that's what's written on the lexicanum siteBladiumdragon 08:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually thats a typo. Blasted H/N keys are right next to eachother :P. Anyway what about the other points I brought up? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 08:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll edit then. Thanks for the info. I didn't expect so many eldar fans. Every page I did with the space marines got no comments whatsoever.Bladiumdragon 08:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC)